


Undertale DDD:What if you were able to beat Sans and Yukari?

by TheLord214



Category: Touhou Project, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214
Summary: What if your able to kill Sans and Yukari?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was a real ending.They will have to go and battle Asgore on Lunatic and survive Sans Special Attack and Yukari Border Sign - Boundary of 2D and 3D Redux on Last Word difficulty.

**(Undertale DDD is owned by Theking35.I recommend you watch the Sans and Yukari fight first before reading this.Undertale and Touhou is owned by their respective creators.This is nonprofit and made for fun.Enjoy.)**

huh?

  
**(Barrier-Undertale ost)**

They just finished their final blow on the human.Sans dunks the human into a pile of bones.But however,they saw the human is still surviving.Mm-hmm,looks like the human is still standing,Yukari said.wait…what happened?,Sans said.Hmm,we had caused its HP to down to 0.00000000000001,Yukari said. .…repeat that again?,Sans said.We didn’t kill the human.The human resisted us,Yukari said.so after all of the attacks…,Sans said.And the final blow,Yukari said.the human still survives?,Sans said …It appears we have reached a stalemate,Yukari said.welp,it's time to do my special attack,Sans said.Sans then raises bones around the human.Causing the human to be trapped inside.you will be stuck here forever.and this time,you will be stuck here forever,Sans said.Sans and Yukari then walks out of the hall.Leaving the human to be stuck here forever…

  
Say,where do you want to go after this?,Yukari said.go and watch the castle from afar,Sans said.

The En-

**(A Last Strike Back-By NyxTheShield)**

Suddenly,the human broke out of the bones and was fast enough to try and slash Sans.Sans dodge the first attack but the human then slashed Sans again,knocking him to the wall.Yukari then tried to kill the human with her abilities but the human then punched Yukari near the wall.Hmm,the human still got some fight in there,Yukari said.I think it’s time to end this,Yukari said.Yukari then send a train at the human.The human avoided it and slashed Yukari.Yukari blocked it with a portal and avoid it.Hmm,it seemed I can’t help you this far.Sans,finish it once and for all!,Yukari said.Yukari then leaves through a portal back to her own universe.Sans then tried to attack the human one last time.But the human then sliced him.Causing him to fade away into dust and die,again.

**(But Nobody Came-Undertale ost)**

Well well well,A voice said.It was none other than Chara.The human is hearing her from inside her head.You finally did it.Now the only one left to kill is that flower and that old goat.We are now LV 21.We have 137 HP.We may even reach LV 22!Now no one can stop us,Chara said.

Meanwhile

**(It’s Raining Somewhere Else & Japanize Dream Mix-By Theking35)**

Sans was sad.Even after all of that.He was defeated.Yukari then came to him.Hey,don’t feel bad.The human may live.But Asgore is the only one that can defeat the human now,Yukari said. …alright,Sans said.

The End


	2. After getting to kill Yukari and Sans.

Difficulty Unlocked

Hellish:A difficulty that cripples you.You have only 1 HP.No items.Recommend for the greatest of players.

Mode Unlocked

Boss Rush:Battle every single boss.With battling a certain someone at the end.

Modifier Added

Revenge:All bosses have increased HP,DEF,and ATK.With you having the KARMA (KR) effect.They also have some new devastating attacks.


End file.
